Fifty Shades of Affairs
by Love2read813
Summary: Christian Grey is married and has a son. What happens when a dark haired goddess begins to work at the same place he does? Will he give into temptation or honor his vows?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

High school. It fucking sucks. It really fucking sucks. I imagine it's worse for the students. I'm the principle of Seattle Prep School. It's all fucking drama. Boys cheating on girls. Girls cheating on boys. Friends betraying one another. It's ridiculous. The pay is fair, not that I need it.

I've been married for eight years, since I was twenty one. Her name is Elena Lincoln-Grey. She's older than me by ten years. Six years ago we had a little boy. Carson Grey. No middle name. Neither Elena or I have one so we figured he didn't need one either. He looks like his mother. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Elena and I decided we wanted him to have the best education possible. He goes to the best, most expensive private school in Seattle and he's the top student. Elena doesn't accept imperfection. I have a little more lenience with Carson.

A knock on my office door brings me out of my musings. I call for whoever it is to enter and I see the school's secretary, Gail Jones. I raise an eyebrow, silently asking what she wanted. She clears her throat before telling me that the new teacher is here for a meeting and a tour of the school, which is my job. My mouth goes dry and my pants tighten as the girl- no woman, enters my office. Her dark brown hair falls in perfect waves and her bright blue eyes shine like the sun on the ocean. She is simply the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her blue sleeveless dress fits her perfectly. Her black heels accentuate her mile long legs.

" Miss Anastasia Steele, I presume?", I hold my hand out to her. She shakes my hand and I swear I feel an electric current all over my body.

" You presume correctly sir. Please, Call me Ana.", She smiles a bright megawatt smile. My pants tighten even more. I just want to bend her over my desk and-wait! I'm married! I shouldn't be having these thoughts!

" Well, Ana let me show you your classroom and then I'll give you a tour of the rest of the school.", I lead her our of my office. As I let her go through the door first, I admit to admiring her backside. I'm an ass man.

The tour takes about an hour. Thoughts of claiming this gorgeous woman on every surface pop into my head shamefully. I have to keep reminding myself of the gold band on my left ring finger. I can't risk losing my wife and my son over a hard-on for the new English teacher. I straighten my tie and subtly adjust myself in my pants. If Anastasia notices, she doesn't mention it. At the end of the tour she grins at me and tells me that she'll see me tomorrow.

We part ways and since it's the end of the school day, I head to pick Carson up from school. Usually his nanny would do it but I haven't had much time to spend with him lately. As he sees me, he jumps into my arms. I kiss the side of his head and lead him to the car.

" Dad, when's Mother gonna be home?", Carson asks me after he's done his homework. It's seven thirty pm and I haven't even gotten a text from Elena.

" I don't know kid. How about we get some dinner into you and then it's bath time.", I smile at him. We head off to the kitchen and I make him mac-n-cheese. Its a rare meal in our house. Elena doesn't let him eat processed foods. So the fake cheese is a delicacy to Carson.

After his bath, I read to him as he slowly falls asleep. I don't stop reading until I can hear his light snores. He looks so peaceful and childlike in his sleep. Like the six year old he should be. Elena pushes him too hard. I want him to have the best education, be smart and succeed in everything he does but I don't want to wear him down. I want him to be a child. I sigh and kiss his forehead before making my way to Elena and I's room. I quickly shower and change into sweatpants. I set my alarms for the morning and lay down in my bed. My dreams are filled with Carson's laughter and a brown haired, blue eyed goddess named Anastasia Steele.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, did you like it? Please review your thoughts?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **My first reviewer said that since I didn't mark this as a Christian/Ana fic that I obviously wasn't a fan of them together. I'd like to say that I most definitely am a C/A fan. I can't imagine them being fully happy without each other. If you noticed, I never said Christian was happy with his marriage to Elena. I didn't mark this story because that would basically give away my whole story.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

"Carson! Let's go, you're going to be late to school!", I yell up to his room. I hear him rush down the steps. He's dressed in his school uniform. I hand him a banana and a granola bar. He rolls his eyes. He quickly eats and we rush to the car.

After dropping him off, I speed to work. Most of my haste is due to my need to not be late. A tiny sliver though is dedicated to Miss Anastasia Steele. It's wrong but I want to see her again. It's not cheating if I have thoughts of another woman. I'm not bending her over and fucking her...I'm just imagining it. I'm imagining that perfect mouth around my cock. I'm imagining her stripping in front of my bed for my own private show. I imagine her doing things Elena would never in a million years do. I will not act on my fantasies. They're just that...figments my mind makes up for the lack of physical intimacy between my wife and I.

I walk into my office and sit behind my desk. At the beginning of second period, Gail gives me the list of students who have not yet called in sick but are absent. I make phone calls to all of their parents. Three are actually sick, six are running late, one has a dental appointment and two have skipped without their parents' knowledge. At lunchtime, there's a knock at my door. I sigh and tell whomever it is to enter. My pants tighten as Anastasia Steele walks in. She hands me a few papers and sits down in the chairs across from my desk. I silently thank god that my erection could be hidden under the desk.

" I figured you'd like to see my lesson plans, sir.", she says quietly.

" Call me Christian. These look great and you plan to cover the perfect amount of information. Thank you for bringing these to me.", I smile slightly at her. Blush floods her face and I get impossibly harder. I want to see if the rest of her body flushes like her face does. I shake my head clear of the naughty thoughts and focus on willing away my...Little problem.

" You're welcome si- Christian.", she looks down at her hands. I want to tilt her chin up so I can see her beautiful eyes. Gail walks into my office and clears her throat.

" Mr. Grey, your wife is here to see you.", she announces. I feel the blood leave my face and my cock. Anastasia stands up quickly, thanks me and darts out the door as my wife walk in. I stand and kiss her cheek. Elena closes the door and sits on the couch in the corner of my office. Fuck, what if she can tell that I lust after Miss Steele?

" Who was that?", she asks.

" The new English teacher, Anastasia Steele.", I say simply. Elena nods her head.

" I came here to talk to you about something.", Elena starts. I'm suddenly nervous. I lean against my desk.

" Talk about what?", I raise and eyebrow.

" Carson is six years old Christian. I miss having a baby around the house.", Elena says quietly. I sigh angrily.

" Then I'll buy you a puppy or a kitten. We've been over this Elena. I don't want any more children. Can we not do this here?", I growl. She rolls her eyes...So that's where Carson gets it...

" I don't want a damn animal! I want to have another baby with my husband! I want our son to have a sibling to play with before the age gap is too significant.", She sneers. I laugh humorlessly.

" Well I don't want that. Elena, Carson was a surprise. He was not planned. I love that little boy more than anything but I don't want another. He is enough for me. Why can't he be enough for you?", I ask her.

" Christian, why won't you at least consider having another child? Do I mean that little to you that having another child with me disgusts you? That creating a life with me holds no appeal at all?", a tear slips down her cheek.

" First, you say you want another child when we haven't even had sex in six months. Second, you refused to care for Carson after he was born. I was the one who got up in the middle of the night. I was the one who walked him around the halls when he had colic. If we had another baby... I don't want to risk having to be mom and dad a second time around.", I shrug my shoulders.

" I need to get to the office, we aren't finished with this conversation.", Elena says while standing up.

" Yes, we are. We aren't having another baby so if that's what you want...", I don't know what to say. I refuse to be a single parent even though I'm married. Elena storms out and slams my door. Gail checks to make sure everything is alright.

Elena goes and stays with her parents. She leaves Carson with me of course. I'm relieved when Friday finally comes. One of Carson's friends is having a sleepover so I'm going out for a drink. I'm not a club type of guy so I go to a small local bar and order a whiskey. The burn of the alcohol is a welcome refreshment and stress reliever. The bell on the door rings and as I look over I think... _Fuck me_...

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, how was that? Better than the first chapter I hope. Reviews please?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

My temptation walks in the tightest pair of skinny jeans I've ever seen. Why of all the bars in Seattle, did Anastasia have to pick this one. God, I just want to peel those jeans off of her and fuck her seven ways from Sunday. She's with a blonde girl that looks her age, my brother would appreciate her looks. He's into blondes. Anastasia catches my eye, smiles and waves at me. I wave back and turn to my drink.

Shit! This cannot be happening. It's been a stressful week and my poor cock can't take another case of blue balls. I notice that she orders a beer and sits at a table with her friend. They talk animatedly, then the blonde heads to the bathroom. Anastasia looks as though she's uncomfortable being alone. I sigh and walk over to the table. She smiles as she sees me.

" Christian, how are you?", she asks. I smile back at her.

" I'm well, how about you Ana? What brings you to this dive on a Friday night?", I tease. She giggles and the sound goes straight to my cock, instant hard-on.

" My best friend Kate dragged me out. I decided that even teachers can get drunk every once and awhile.", she says while looking at her beer.

" I wholeheartedly agree. Is it just going to be you and Kate tonight?", I sit down across from her.

" Our friend, Jose was supposed to meet us but he got caught up with his flavor of the month. Why aren't you with your wife?", she raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

" We aren't on the best of terms right now and our son is at a sleepover. I had nothing better to do. Plus I needed a stress reliever.", I tell her.

" Isn't sex supposed to be one of the best stress relievers?", She says boldly. I'm shocked that she even brought that up.

" Well, I guess. But you have to be having sex for it to be a reliever.", I laugh lightly.

We sit there for the next two hours, ordering one drink right after another, talking to each other. I don't know where her friend went but she never came back from the bathroom. By eleven pm, Ana and I are both drunk off our asses. God, I want to kiss her. I want to do so much more than that but I'm not a cheater. I just... I want her. We stand up to call cabs and the sexual tension between us is intense. We stand on the sidewalk quietly, waiting for our cabs to come. Ten minutes pass and I can no longer hold it it. I press her up against the brick wall of the bar and press my lips onto hers. She gasps and I take it as an opprotunity to use my tongue. She moans and her hand goes to my hair and tightens. I press myself into her, allowing her to feel just how much I want her. My head is fuzzy but then we get in a cab together and we end up at her apartment.

We stumble through the living room and down the hall. We enter her bedroom, different shades of blue and gray. I yank my shirt over my head and she does the same with hers. She goes to unbutton her pants but I stop her. I want to do that. I pop open the button of her jeans and slowly lower the zipper. Her mouth is slightly open and her breathing is heavy as she watches me with hooded eyes. I kiss both of her hips as I gently tug the jeans down. I leave her panties on, wanting to prolong the moment. She pulls me up and then falls to her knees doing the same thing I did to her, only she takes my boxer briefs with my jeans. She lets her fingertips trace my cock before she kisses the tip and stands up. I'm painfully hard and I just want to be inside her. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. Quickly I undo her bra and take off her panties. God, she's so fucking sexy. I swoop my mouth down and lay a hard kiss on her lips. I line myself up with her entrance and push in slowly, letting her adjust to my size. She's so fucking tight. I have to stop myself from coming right there.

Slowly I start thrusting into her. Her moans and sighs urging me on until we are going at a fast and hard pace. My name falls from her lips with a series of unladylike works. Our bodies slap together sweatily in the most delicious way. Before I know it, I feel her tightening on my cock, making her vice grip even tighter. Her juices flood around me as I give a final thrust and release inside of her calling out her name. I press my face into the side of her neck and try to control my breathing. Slowly, I pull out of her and roll onto my back. The alcohol mixed with the extremely hot sex, lulls us both to sleep, leaving us to deal with the fucked up aftermath in the morning.

 **~!~**

 **So that was the first sex scene I have ever written...Did you like it, hate it, love it? Review please?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Bright lights, my cell phone going off and a major fucking headache wake me up. I look around and see an unfamiliar room. I sit up and notice the warm body and my memories hit me. I had sex with Anastasia Steele. I fucked her harder than I've ever fucked anyone before and I loved it. I cheated on my wife. I broke my marriage vows. My heart sinks. I may be an asshole but I never wanted to be a cheater. FUCK! I stand up out of the bed quietly and retrieve my clothes. I hastily pull them all on and check my phone. A bunch of missed calls from Elena. Shit, this is fucking perfect. I smell like sex and alcohol.

I need to get home and shower. Do I wake Ana up? Do I leave a note and just go? I slowly approach her side of the bed and shake her slightly, whispering her name. She groans and tries pushing my hands away. I can't help myself. I lean down and press my lips right below her ear. Her eyes flutter open and she sighs. I can see the hurt and how ashamed she is in her eyes. I sit down on the side of the bed.

" So, um...Last night was amazing but...I'm married. I can't just ruin a ten year marriage because I got drunk and slept with someone. I'm sorry to put it like that but, I- We can't mention this...Ever again, to anyone.", I whisper. Her eyes look down at her hands and she nods her head.

" Okay, you should probably go.", she whispers back. I nod my head and stand up. I grab my phone and I walk out. My heart feels heavy. I'm an asshole. Not only have I hurt my wife, but I've hurt Ana too. How are we going to face each other again? How will I get over the feeling I have for her that have only gotten stronger since having sex? I think about it the whole cab ride home.

As soon as I get home, I go to shower. I stand under the hot spray and think. The events from last night pop into my head, hardening my cock. I sigh and rub a hand over my face. I remember everything. The way she looked, sounded, tasted and smelled. She was perfection. I grab my straining erection and start rubbing it up and down, recalling all the events of last night. It's not long before I'm releasing all over the shower wall. I feel even guiltier.

I pick Carson up from his friend's house and take him home. Elena questions me about where I was and I tell her that I spent the night at my parents house. I'd had a little bit too much wine and fell asleep in my old bedroom. She accepts this answer and leaves it alone. The rest of the day and Sunday are tense and I find myself dreading Monday. The day I'll have to see Ana again.

" Christian, we need to talk.", Elena says to me. I sigh, great more baby talk, something I'm not in the mood for.

" I'm not budging on this. I don't want another child. I'm happy with the one I have.", I say with a tone of finality.

" Where were you Friday night?", she whispers. My heart starts hammering.

" At my parents.", I lie. She looks me in the eye and sighs.

" Do you even love me anymore?", she asks quietly. _I don't know..._

" Elena, come on. We had a fucking fight. It's not the end of the world.", I say tightly. My mouth is dry as a fucking bone.

" If you love me, have another baby with me. I fucked up with Carson. I realize that but I want to fix it. I want a second chance and I want to be a good wife to you. _Whatever_ , has happened in the past, let's leave it there. Let's move forward.", she knows. She knows I had sex with someone else.

Would it be that bad? Having another child with my wife? Giving my son someone to play with? Probably not. Maybe a baby is what we need to fix our marriage. To fix our family. I look Elena in the eye and take a deep breath before nodding. I take her hand and kiss it lightly. I have to try for her, for Carson.

" Okay. Let's have a baby.", I say. Her smile lights up her face and she launches herself at me. Carson is in the game room playing his x-box. Elena pushes me to sit on the couch. She straddles me and kisses me hard. I kiss her back knowing that if I don't, she'll know something is wrong. I keep getting flashes of Ana. They make my cock impossibly hard. Elena rubs up against me, spurring me on. Our pants disappear and she rides my cock like there's no tomorrow. I release inside her after she climaxes, feeling guiltier than ever before.

Elena and I collect ourselves before we make dinner. We call Carson to the table. For the first time in months we enjoy a nice family meal. Maybe this situation will all work out. Ana was a moment of horniness and weakness. I will preserve my family. I will do whatever it takes to make sure Carson has a happy family.

 **~!~**

 **So, how was it? Review please?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I are able to avoid each other for the next month at work. Elena and I have been better than ever. We spend our alone time babymaking. It doesn't extinguish my feelings for Ana though. I find myself missing her. Today, I can't avoid her. I have a school meeting and she's going to be there. After classes, the teachers and I all gather in the library. I notice that Ana sits in the very back, her eyes never look up.

At the meeting I discuss all the school events and ask the teachers to sign up for at least one to be a chaperone. At the end of the meeting, they sign up and head home. Ana is one of the last to sign up. Our eyes connect and my heart thuds. She looks away quickly. I grab her arm as she turns to walk away.

" Can we talk?", I ask quietly. She sighs and nods her head. We go to my office. She sits on the couch and looks down at her hands.

" We can't avoid each other forever Ana. What we did was a mistake. It was the product of too much alcohol and lack of sexual attention. Can we just...Pretend it never happened. I'd like to be friends with you.", I say. She looks and laughs humorlessly.

" Christian, you fucked me and then left me. The last thing you said to me, was shit about not ruining your marriage. Why would you even have sex with me in the first place if you didn't want to ruin your marriage. Do you even care how I felt?", she growls.

" Of course I do Ana! I'm sorry, I just can't ruin my marriage for a one night stand! Elena and I are on a good path right now. My son is happier than ever. I'm not going to ruin that for you.", I yell. Tears flood her eyes.

" You are an asshole. I know that having sex was a mistake. Fuck, I've never been the girl who wants to ruin a relationship. You don't understand how guilty I felt. I hated myself Christian. Kate found me a sobbing mess after you left. It took a week before I could even eat.", tears fall down her face. I want to comfort her but I can't.

" Ana-", she cuts me off with a shake of her head.

" As of now, you are just my boss and I'm just your employee. Have a nice day Mr. Grey.", she stands up and walks out of my office.

I sit in my car for twenty minutes before I can even start it. My mind keeps replaying the meeting. Why am I such an asshole to her? It wasn't just her fault that we had sex. I should have never said the things I did. I've fucked up. I don't think Ana is ever going to want to speak to me again. I sigh and start my car. I drive home slowly. Elena is helping Carson with his homework. I kiss both their cheeks before going to change into more comfortable clothes. When I turn around Elena is standing there. She smiles at me.

" So... I'm late.", She says. Her words confuse me.

" Late for what?", I ask. She smiles and places my hand on her stomach.

" My period Christian. I took a test this morning. It was positive. I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday at nine am.", She smiles. I smile back and kiss her .

She's pregnant. Elena is pregnant after only a month. I was expecting to have a little more time to adjust to the fact that we were trying to get pregnant. Maybe it's a sign, that this is what was meant to be. I rub my thumb over her stomach and lean down to kiss her.

" When should we tell Carson?", I ask her.

" After my appointment. Let's make sure everything is okay first.", She puts her hand over mine.

" Alright.", I agree.

" Do you want a boy or a girl this time?", she asks excitedly. I smile slight and shrug.

" It doesn't matter. As long as their healthy and happy. I know how to raise a boy. I don't know anything about girls though so...A boy. I'm rooting for a boy.", I tell her. She laughs.

" Well, I want a girl. A little girl to dress up in bows and dresses.", She says.

" Our family is going to be ecstatic. My mother has been badgering us for more grandkids. She's finally getting her wish.", I laugh quietly.

I'm going to be a father again. I'm still in shock. I can't believe it. Hopefully I'll snap out of it by Elena's appointment. We're having a baby, I should be ecstatic. I made a baby with my wife. Why am I not jumping for joy and yelling it from the rooftops. I feel guilty. This baby was most likely made on the day I hurt Ana. Why am I thinking of Ana when my wife tells me she's pregnant? I need to put her in the past. Leave the memories of our night together behind me. It's the only way to ensure the happiness of my family. They can never find out about my night with Ana. I dread what happens if they do.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, Elena is pregnant. Review your thoughts please?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Thursday approaches and I'm sitting with Elena in the doctor's office. Dr. Greene has been her doctor since before we met. They've become close friends and she's the only doctor Elena trusts with our child. I hold Elena's hand and wait for someone to come get us. I look around the room and my gaze stops at a familiar blonde. The girl from the bar. She catches my eye and I swear, I see her glare at me. I look away quickly and start talking to Elena. Ten minutes later a nurse comes to get us.

They quickly go through all the mandatory things. We wait in a room for Dr. Greene to confirm the pregnancy. It takes twenty minutes. Dr. Greene tells us that Elena is in fact pregnant and around four weeks. She tells us that there's no point in doing an ultrasound today because the baby is too small to see even with the transvaginal wand. We set up another appointment in eight weeks.

We arrive home and Elena is all over me. I'm not really in the mood to have sex. I tell her that I'm not feeling well and I'm going to take a nap. She frowns but let's me go. I go to our room and lay on the bed. I hear Elena on the phone with someone but I can't understand what she's saying. My thoughts drift to Ana. What is she doing? Is she dating anyone? I just...I want to see her. I want to apologize for what I said. I was a dick and she didn't deserve that. Elena walks into our room and sits on the bed with me.

" Christian, what's going on with you?", Elena asks quietly. I shake my head.

" Nothing, I just don't feel well.", I whisper. She sighs angrily.

" We decided to have a baby. You can't be angry about it now. I'm sorry it didn't take as long as you'd hoped but get over it. In eight months we're going to have another child to care for.", she growls. I roll my eyes.

" I fucking know that Elena. When the doctor says your wife is pregnant that usually means there's gonna be a baby in the future. I just need to adjust to it.", I Shrug.

" No what you need to do is get over whatever it is you've got in that mind of your's. I'm pregnant, I don't need to be worrying about what's going on in your head. You should be happy. We're going to be parents again.", She laughs humorlessly. I stand up quickly.

" I'm going out for a little while. Don't tell Carson without me there.", I say. I pull on a suit and head to the school.

Gail congratulates me on the baby. I smile and thank her. I'm not in the mood to talk about the baby. I need time to think. I need time to process. I thought I had more time. I thought that, by the time she did get pregnant I would be used to the idea and excited about adding to our family. I'm not though. I don't feel any connection to this child. There's a knock on my office door. I call for them to come in and Ana walks through the door. She sits at the chair in front of my desk after closing the door.

" I hear you're wife is having a baby.", she says. I nod my head.

" Ya, she's four weeks.", I whisper.

" Why don't you seem more excited? Usually, married couples are happy to be having a child.", She raises an eyebrow.

" I have someone else on my mind, I guess. I fucked up with her and I don't know how to make it right. I was an asshole to her.", I look into Ana's blue eyes.

" She'll forgive you. She'll forgive you because she's an idiot and even though she shouldn't, she has feelings for you.", a tear slips down her cheek. I look at the clock. School ended ten minutes ago. I walk around to the other side of the desk. I slowly reach out and rub my thumb over her cheek.

" I'm sorry Ana. I hurt you and...I can't say anything other than I'm sorry.", My voice is rough with emotion. Before I can stop myself, my mouth is on hers. Her hands are tangled in my hair. This is wrong but it feels so right. I lead her to the couch in the corner and lay her down on it.

Our bodies rub against each other and it feels amazing. My hand makes it's way under her skirt and into her panties. She moans and shifts her hips to meet my fingers. I quickly unbutton her blouse and shove her skirt up past her waist. I move my lips to her neck and down to her breasts. She gasps as my tongue meets her perfect nipple. She unbuttons and unzips my pants. She uses her feet to push them and my boxers down my legs. I line myself up and thrust into her. Unlike last time, I go at a slow pace. I put all my feelings into it. I kiss her passionately, our tongues meet. I bite her bottom lip gently and start to put my force into my thrusts. She moans my name and it spurs me on.

" God Ana, you're perfect.", I moan and let my mouth explore her breasts. Her fingers knot in my hair and I speed my thrusts up. I feel her legs start to tighten around me. I bite her nipple and she explodes around me, forcing me to give into the pleasure and release inside her. I rest my head in the valley of her breasts to catch my breath.

I know what we've done is wrong but...It doesn't feel that way. She feels so right, like she was made for me. I've cheated on my pregnant wife but all I can think about is how beautiful Ana is inside and out. I lean up and kiss her gently, letting my tongue explore her mouth. We've just had sex at the school where we both work. In my office. I pull out of her slowly and pull up my pants. She fixes her clothes and stands up.

" I can't let you go.", I whisper. She kisses me softly and nods her head in understanding.

" I can't either but...I don't want to be a homewrecker. I don't want to ruin a family and I have. Christian, you have a wife and a son and another baby on the way. This can't happen again. As much as I want it to.", tears fall down her face.

" Baby, please.", I don't know what I'm begging for, but I am.

" I need to go. Kate set me up on a date with a friend of hers at the Times. Goodbye Christian.", she kisses my cheek and walks out of my office. This is how she must have felt when I left her last month. God I'm such a jackass. And as much as I shouldn't be, I'm jealous of the bastard that she's going out with tonight. Will she kiss him? Will she take him home and have sex with him? Will they fall in love and get married? I don't want that. Any of it. I want her to have that with me.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, they had sex again...Review your thought's please?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Elena is no where to be found when I arrive home. I quickly shower and was Ana's scent off me. After my shower I go and find my son. His nanny brought him home from school today. I head to his room and see him playing with his toy train set. He looks up and beams at me. It's one of my favorite sights in the world, his smile.

" Hi Dad! Guess what! Mrs. Clayton says that we're gonna go on a field trip to the space needle!", he squeals. I laugh and ruffle his hair.

" That's awesome Carson. Do I need to sign any papers?", I ask. He nods his head and runs to his backpack. He brings me his folder and I take out the papers. I sign them and then quickly look over his homework to make sure he did it right. I kiss his forehead and hand it back to him.

" Dad, how come Mommy isn't home? She said we were gonna go to a movie today.", he asks me disappointed. I feel anger flare up. I hate seeing Carson like this but I hate it when Elena causes it even more.

" I don't know kiddo. How about we go out to eat? I'll take you to eat and then we can go see a movie, how does that sound?", I lift his chin up. He smiles widely and nods his head.

Carson and I stop at a pizza place and eat before heading off to see a movie. By the time we get home it's nine pm and Carson is out like a light. I gently change him into his pajamas and tuck him into bed. I kiss his forehead and head to my room. Elena is sleeping on her slide of the bed. I sigh and change into sweatpants before climbing under the covers and falling asleep to dreams of Ana. Is she still with her date? Has she invited him in for a drink? Are they having sex as I dream of her? I'm falling for her. I can't stop it because the distance just heightens my feelings.

When I wake up in the morning, Elena is already gone. I sigh and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I head to Carson's room to wake him up for school. He fights me at first but eventually gets up. I dress myself for work and then start making breakfast. Carson comes downstairs and grabs his plate of food. Luckily, he's never been a messy eater. We finish breakfast and head to the car. I drop Carson off at school and then head into work. As soon as I enter my office, visions of the day before enter my mind.

I do the necessary things like attendance check and announcements. I anxiously wait for lunch. I need to see Ana. I need to talk to her about what happened yesterday. The lunch bell rings and as I hurry out my office door, I collide with a smaller body. I catch them before they fall and my eyes meet their's. Ana stands and enters my office. I follow behind her and shut the door.

" How was your date last night?", I ask. She shrugs.

" Fine, he's not my type though.", she says. I step closer to her.

" What is your type?", I ask huskily. She takes a deep breath as I step even closer.

" I don't have a type, per se. He's just not the man I want.", she whispers. I put my hand on her cheek and move so our chests are touching.

" God, I want you so much.", I lean down so our lips are almost touching.

" We can't. It's wrong.", she says weakly. I nod my head in agreement but I can't stop myself. I press my lips to hers. She breaks the kiss and takes a step back. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes.

" Ana, please.", I beg.

" No. I can't do this. Not again. Especially not here.", a few tears escape. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything is going to be okay but I can't. She won't let me. She turns on her heel and rushes out of my office.

I'm in a bitter mood for the rest of the school day. The only thing that cheers me up is seeing Carson. Elena doesn't come home that night. I start to worry. She is pregnant. Anything could happen to her. It would be my fault. I fought with her. I realize then that I'm not only hurting myself with my feelings for Ana. I'm hurting Elena too and because Elena is pregnant, I'm hurting the child. I need to stop seeng Ana. It's the only way.

The next day, Elena comes home around lunch time. She ignores me and goes straight to the study. I still haven't told Carson about the baby. I know I should but maybe for now it's just best to wait. I wonder what Carson will think about being a big brother. I hope he's open to it. I'd hate for him to be totally against it because the baby is already on the way. I can't stop it though some selfish, asshole part of me wishes I could.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo...What did you think? Review your thoughts please?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Eight weeks. Two months. That's how long it's been since I've talked to Ana. All I want is to talk to her. To tell her I'm sorry. To tell her how I feel but it's not possible. I can't hurt her more than I already have.

Elena never mentioned our fight. She ignored it. We told Carson about the baby and he...Wasn't very excited. He didn't really say much about it. After about five minutes of silence he asked if he could go play. I let him go and Elena left yet again.

Elena is showing. She looks like she did when she was around five months with Carson. I worry that it's twins. She shouldn't be that big yet. She says she can feel the baby move around too. She shouldn't be able to feel that yet. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I probably am.

It's Tuesday and Carson is sick as a dog. Elena isn't home so she can't watch him and his nanny is away on vacation. I have no choice but to bring Carson with me to work. I pack a few of his toys, medicine and his pillow and blanket. I arrive at work with Carson in my arms and Gail gives me a knowing smile. I lay my sleeping son on the couch and cover him with his blanket. I go through my routine of attendance and announcements.

Towards the end of the day, there's a knock on my door. Carson is playing with his action figures. I open the office door and see Ana. She sees Carson and smiles slightly. I'm about to say something to her when Gail interrupts saying that there's been a fight and I'm needed. I silently ask Ana to stay and wait for me. She nods her head and goes over to Carson. His face lights up as she plays with him.

When I get back from dealing with the two girls, yes girls, Ana is still playing with my son. They're coloring now though. I close the door to let them know that I've arrived back. Ana smiles slightly at me and Carson grins happily.

" Dad, Miss Ana is my new friend. Can we keep her? Maybe instead of the baby we can just have her.", he suggests. This is the first time he's said anything about the baby. I'm shocked. Ana flinches a little.

" Carson, Miss Ana and I need to talk. Can you go show Mrs. Jones the pictures you drew?", I ask him nicely. He nods his head and grabs the papers before leaving the room. Ana stands up and smooths her skirt down. I stick my hands in my pockets and look at the floor.

" There's no easy way to say this so...Christian, I'm pregnant. Ten weeks. Before you say anything, I know we weren't together ten weeks ago. The doctors count from your last period. My last period was ten weeks ago. So in reality, I'm eight weeks.", She rambles. My heart thuds and I feel my mouth drop open. Ana's pregnant?...With, with my baby? I feel a thrill of excitement, a stab of guilt and anger. Excitement because I made a baby with this amazing woman. Guilt because I'm happy about this baby and not the other. Anger because I'm already a shitty father.

I walk over to Ana and put my hand on her stomach. Our baby is growing in there. I fell in love with it the moment she told me. Just like when Elena told me she was pregnant with Carson. Why didn't I feel that with Elena and I's second baby? The guilt triples.

" We...We made a baby?", I say breathlessly. Ana nods her head.

" I'm not going to let my child be treated like a bastard. So either, you treat this baby the same way you treat Carson and will treat your other child or I don't want you in it's life. My kid isn't going to be some second place. This baby did nothing wrong and deserves all the love it can get.", Tears well up in her eyes. I hold her face in my hands.

" Ana, I love this baby already. We made this little miracle. I want it more than you could even imagine.", I tell her. I wipe her eyes and let my hand fall down two her stomach.

" What are we going to do Christian? You're married with another baby on the way with your wife, I'm pregnant with a baby that was created through infidelity. You have a son. If you want to be in this baby's life, you have to tell your wife about us. Do you know the fucking shit storm that's going to cause? I could lose my job. Then how am I supposed to care for his baby. There's no way I'll get hired at another school.", she cries. I rub her back gently.

" We'll figure it out Ana. Together. I promise, I'll make sure you don't lose your job. I'll say I propositioned you and got you drunk. I'll make it my fault.", I tell her. She shakes her head and then the door flies open. Elena stands there with a murderous look on her face.

 **~!~**

 **Soooo...How much did Elena hear? Review your thoughts?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck. This is bad. Worse than bad. This is a fucking nightmare. Elena walks in and slams the door closed.

" Are you fucking kidding me Christian?! I told you three months ago that we would leave the past in the past and you just couldn't fucking do it could you? No! You went and fucked her again and this time knocked her up!" Elena screams. Ana and I flinch.

" Elena, just calm down and let me explain.", I beg. She laughs humorlessly.

" Explain what? There's nothing to explain! You fucked her! While I was pregnant! Now she's fucking knocked up too!", Elena throws her purse onto the floor and it's contents spill out. What the fuck is that?

I grab the ultrasound picture. It says twenty weeks... Elena is only twelve...I look at her and the blood drains from her face. She's not twelve weeks pregnant...It's not mine. I can only ask one question.

" How?", I growl. Elena glares at me and then grabs the picture.

" Dr. Greene let me pay her off to lie and say I was only four weeks when I was really twelve.", she whispers. I clench my hand in a fist and try to calm my breathing down.

" What does the baby's father think? Who is it?", I ask.

" The baby's father can't be involved. Don't push it.", She warns.

" Tell me Elena or I'll fucking sue Dr. Greene for malpractice.", I yell.

" I can't fucking tell you because he's only sixteen! I'll go to fucking jail!", she yells. My mouth drops. Ana gasps, he's most likely one of her students.

" Did you know how old he was when...", I drift off. She nods her head.

" Yes. I knew. I can't tell him because he'll want the kid. He says he fell in love with me but he's a god damn teenager. Love is for fools.", She growls.

" So you never loved me?", I ask. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

" Christian, you were the richest guy in school. There's a reason why I got pregnant after we got married. I could tell you didn't want me anymore so I got pregnant with Carson on purpose. I knew you'd stay for him. I could feel you pulling away from me and so I fucked that sixteen year old and ended up pregnant. I knew you'd leave me so I convinced you to try for a baby and then I paid off Dr. Greene.", She shrugs. She's not ashamed at all.

I don't know what happened because next thing I knew the police were in my office reading Elena her rights. I was shocked and so was Ana. Luckily, Gail got Carson out of the office before they arrested Elena. No matter how much I hate her, I'd never want our son to see his mother that way.

I take off the next couple days of work. Turns out, the sixteen year old's parents found out about Elena. They were pissed and decided to press charges. When it came to light that Elena was pregnant with their son's baby, their son wanted it. There is no way Elena is not serving jail time. So once the baby is born, they'll hand it over to the sixteen year old.

Ana and I have talked a little about what we're going to do about our baby. We aren't going to tell Carson until we know the sex. I'm going to file for a divorce. Ana is going to start looking for houses and we're going to move in together. Only as co-parents though. We'll be sleeping in separate bedrooms. I didn't like that idea. I want to be with Ana. My parents found out about Ana and about Elena. They were extremely disappointed in me and I could accept that. I'd cheated. I broke my marriage vows.

I went with Ana to her twelve week appointment. She had an ultrasound and we got to listen to the baby's heartbeat. I fell even more in love with my little monkey. I'd taken to calling the baby monkey because during the ultrasound they just wouldn't hold still. The doctor even told Ana that she may start feeling movement a little earlier than most due to how active the baby was. She said to expect it in the next month or so. Ana's bump was tiny. Had I not seen her naked, I'd never be able to tell she was pregnant. Her breasts are huge. Like...Twice the size they were before she got pregnant. I quite like that part even if she refuses to let me touch them. She says we're not having sex. That we need to get to know each other. Plus she refuses to have sex with me again until my divorce is final. I don't mind. I want Ana happy.

I know now that I'm in love with her. She's amazing. She's growing our child and when she sees my son she treats him better than Elena ever did. Carson is completely in love with her too. He doesn't ask many questions about Elena. She's been gone most of his life so her absence now isn't really affecting him. I'm thinking of maybe having him talk to a therapist. Not because I think anything is wrong with him but because I want to avoid that.

" Dad, is Miss Ana my new mom?", Carson asks and like that my life is thrown into yet another tailspin.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo...How was that? Review your thoughts?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Carson's question changed a lot of things. He admitted that Elena was never really his mom. She was the person who's tummy he came out of. Miss Ana loved him like a mom loves her child. Ana cried a little bit. Carson made sure to hug her and he told her that he loved her like a son loves a mom. They hadn't spent much time together but they were already in love with each other. I'm in love with Ana, I just don't know when I should tell her.

" Ana, we're going to be late to our appointment.", I tell her. Today we're finding out the sex of the baby or at least trying to. She's officially eighteen weeks pregnant. Hopefully my little monkey holds still long enough so we can get a peak. We're going to tell Carson about the baby after the appointment. Ana hides her little bump by wearing loose shirts around my son.

Once we're taken into our own room at the doctor, they bring in the ultrasound machine. Ana rolls up her shirt to right below her breasts and unbuttons her pants. I hold her hand and the ultrasound tech puts the gel onto her bump. I smile down at Ana. The computer screen lights up with the image of our perfect little baby. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. The tech shows us the baby's spine, feet, hands and face.

" Would you two like to know the sex?", she asks us.

" You can tell?", I ask excitedly. She nods and points to a spot on the screen.

" This is your daughter.", she says. I can't help myself. I claim Ana's lips with my own and when I pull away I smile brightly at her. A girl. We're having a little girl. Fuck... Oh no... She's going to be gorgeous... Boys are going to want to date her...She's going to have a period and bras and things I don't know anything about...I'm suddenly scared shitless.

" Looks like Daddy just realized what comes with having a girl.", Ana jokes. I smile widely at her and kiss her again. She lets me. I put my hand on the bump that houses my little girl.

We stop at the store and buy a onsie that says 'Little Sister'. We decided that we would put it in a gift bag along with an ultrasound picture and give it to Carson. We got him a box of legos too just so he's not extremely disappointed he didn't get anything. When we get home, Carson is just arriving with his nanny. He hugs Ana and I quickly.

" Carson, we got you a present.", I tell him. He squeals happily as we hand him the bag. He pulls the onsie out and stares at it confused. He sees the picture inside and grabs it.

" What is this stuff Dad?", he asks.

" That is a picture of your little sister and clothes she can wear.", I say softly. He looks at me in confusion.

" But...Mom is gone. I thought Mom's baby was someone else's baby.", He says. I'd tried to explain the situation to him as best as possible when he found out Elena wasn't having my baby.

" He is. This is your little sister. Ana and I's baby. She'll be here in about four months.", I put my hand on Ana's swollen stomach. Carson looks at it curiously.

" Do you want to feel it?", Ana asks him. He nods shyly. She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. She presses down a little bit in one spot.

" What is that?", he asks with wide eyes. She giggles.

" That's her head. Soon we'll be able to feel her move around.", Ana smiles. Slowly a smile starts forming on Carson's face.

" What's her name?", he asks us.

" We don't know yet. We still have some time to think about it." I tell him. Carson smiles and puts his other hand on Ana's stomach.

" She's gonna be really pretty.", he whispers. I smile at him and at Ana.

" She most definitely is.", I agree with him.

That night, I sit with Ana on her bed. My hand is on her bump. On our daughter. We're discussing names for the baby. Carson has been in bed for about an hour. Ana puts her hand over mine and smiles. I rub her stomach lightly and return her smile.

" Only four more months and then we'll have our daughter.", I whisper. Ana nods her head and sighs happily.

" I like the name Emma.", she says. I tap the side of her stomach.

" What do you think monkey? Are you an Emma?", I kiss the side of her stomach and all of the sudden, I feel a little bump against my lips. I pull back shocked. Ana is looking at me with shock on her face.

" Did she just...", Ana drifts off.

" I think so. I can feel her moving!", I say happily. Ana leans forward and kisses me. I smile against her lips as our little girls moves around. I can't wait until I can finally hold her in my arms.

 **~!~**

 **Soo, the baby is a girl! Review your thoughts please?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I look around the room and sigh at the pink explosion. I understand that little girls mean all things pink but we can't throw some purple or yellow in? Today is Ana's baby shower. She is thirty five weeks pregnant. My mother organized the whole thing meaning everyone is here. She decided not to make it female exclusive like most people do. I sit next to Ana and let my hand roam over the mountain that is her stomach. I love her but...How big is this child going to be? Ana has gained forty pounds and she still has five weeks to go.

Carson has a count down until Ana's due date. He really is going to be the best big brother. He's already her protector. He reads to Ana's stomach at night, insisting that even though she isn't born yet, his little sister deserves a bedtime story. The first time he felt the baby kicked, he was a little freaked out. That faded quickly and his curiosity was on high. He loved to watch his little sister move around. He learned that when you tap on the side of Ana's stomach, the baby would kick back.

We've decided to officially name the baby Emma. We decided that we would give her a middle name. After begging for three days straight, we decided to let Carson pick the middle name. We were afraid that he would pick names from his favorite tv shows but he surprised us with the perfect name. He said he like the name Jayde. So our daughter's full name is Emma Jayde Grey. Ana's parents wanted Emma's last name to be Steele-Grey but Ana wouldn't hear of it. She was adamant that Emma only had my last name. That a child deserves to have his or her father's last name.

I look out over the back yard. Some of the people at the baby shower brought their children who are Carson's age. They're all playing on the playground we got for Carson and later for Emma when she can play on it. Carson is playing on the monkey bars, when he makes it to the other side, he rushes to the slide and goes down. I turn back to the party and smile at Ana. She smiles back and pecks me on the lips. Our relationship has been great. Perfect almost. I still haven't said 'I love you'. I'm scared that I'll fuck it all up. I'd never survive if I lost Ana.

A gut clenching scream erupts from the back yard. Ana and I shoot out of our seats and outside. Carson is laying on the ground under the monkey bars clutching his arm. His face is bright red and tears fall down his face. His sobs break my heart. Ana and I are on the ground next to him instantly. We look at his arm and notice that it's black and blue and already swelling. Shit.

" Carson, sweetie you have to let your arm go. It's only gonna hurt more if you pull on it.", Ana says in a comforting voice. She pushes his hair out of his face. I gently move his hand away and Ana instantly latches onto it. She lets him squeeze her hands as I look at it, making sure the bone didn't come out and that he didn't have any cuts.

" Alright bud, I'm gonna pick you up. We have to get to the doctor.", I kiss his forehead and gently lift him off the ground. Ana sits with him in the backseat, stroking his hair and making sure he's ok. Elena would have never done that with him.

We get to the hospital in record time. The doctors lay an ice pack softly on his arm as we head to his room. The nurse say that someone will come get him soon to take him to get x-rays but there's most definitely a break. Ten minutes later, a nurse enters as they start wheeling him out, Carson wails.

" No! Mommy! I want Mommy!", he reaches with his good arm towards Ana. Tears fill her eyes. A combination of happiness and sadness overcome her face. Happiness because he's called her mommy. Sadness because as much as she wants to, she can't go with him. She can't be around the x-rays due to her pregnancy. She kisses his forehead and promises that she'll be here as soon as he gets back. As Carson and the nurse disappear down the hall, Ana bursts into tears. I rub her back and try to comfort her. It's almost an hour before Carson is finally back in the room.

Ana doesn't leave his side again. The doctor says that luckily it was a clean break but there's two breaks. The only major downside is that since it was his upper arm, the cast would have to go all the way up and stay on for seven to ten weeks. He turns to Carson and asks what color he'd like. Carson sniffles and quietly whispers 'Pink'. We're all surprised. We ask him why he wants pink and not blue or red. He smiles sweetly looks at Ana's stomach.

" My cast is still gonna be on when Emma gets here. All her stuff is pink so it's probably gonna be her favorite color.", He replies. All of our hearts melt in an instant. It's clear how much he loves his baby sister and she's not even here yet.

The casting takes about an hour. They put Carson under for it, not wanting to risk him feeling any pain. Ana goes to the cafeteria and gets him a giant cookie and a pop for when he wakes up. I look at her and smile. It doesn't matter that they haven't known each other long and that they aren't blood, Carson is her son. Her little boy. I know she loves him just as much as she loves Emma. I need to tell her that I love her soon. I need to make her mine in every way.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, Poor Carson! Review your thoughts?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Why the fuck is this so hard? I made my first million dollars by the time I was twenty one. Why the hell can't I fucking make a crib? These fucking instructions are in Italian. Why couldn't I just agree to have someone set it up like Ana suggested? Oh yes, my pride. I figured it'd be easy. It was just one giant puzzle though. Ana sits in the rocker by the window and watches me with amusement while she folds tiny clothes. Carson is putting all the baby toys into a little basket and putting diapers and wipes under the changing table.

Ana's due date is in a week. We're just finishing up the butterfly and dragonfly themed nursery. The room is yellow and light purple. The only pink is some of the butterflies. Most of Emma's clothes are pink though. Her car seat is pink, black and white. There's little flowers that are black and pink. Carson constantly asks why Emma needs all this stuff. It's funny because there's baby stuff everywhere. The living room has the bouncer and the swing. We have a high chair in the dining room. Ana and I have boppy pillows and a bassinet in our room. We have a stash of diapers in almost every room. We have a baby tub in the bathroom. Our house is on baby overload.

" Mommy, how much longer until Emma is here?", Carson asks. Ana smiles every time he calls her mommy.

" Soon Sweetie. She still has about a week to cook. At the rate your father is going with that crib, she needs to take her time.", Ana jokes. Carson giggles and helps Ana fold things.

Two hours later, I finally have the crib assembled and the bedding in place. It's time to add the final couple touches to the nursery. The mobile and Emma's name. I attach the mobile to the crib and turn it on. The soft music that leaves it is perfect for Emma. I carefully hang the wooden, light pink 'Emma' on the wall and step back to admire my handiwork.

Ana is cooking dinner, even though I told her to relax and we'd order in. She has Carson setting the table. I go into the kitchen and kiss the side of her neck. My hand drifts to our daughter's home for the next week or so. She's not moving at the moment meaning she's either sleeping or getting sleepy. I smile and picture what she'll look like in my head. Ana and I decided not to get a 3D ultrasound. We want to see who she looks like more when we get to meet her in person and not through a computer screen.

After dinner, I give Carson a bath and get him into his pajamas. I read him a story but once it's over, he's still wide awake. He smiles at me and I smile back. I can tell by the way he's acting that he has a question. I rub his hand softly.

" What's on your mind?", I ask him. He sighs and shifts a little bit.

" Do you think I'm gonna be a good big brother? What if Emma doesn't like me? What if Mommy loves Emma more than me? What happens if I drop her?", Tears fill his eyes. I smile slightly and kiss his forehead.

" Carson Grey, you know the answers to all those questions. She's not even born yet and you're the best big brother Emma could ask for. Emma will love you so much. Mommy would never love Emma more than you. She's not giving away any of her love for you to Emma, she's just making more love to give to her. You'd never drop Emma, of course whenever you hold her either Mommy or I will need to be there and you'll have to sit down. We'd never let you drop her and you'd never let yourself drop her. You're her protector.", I tell him. He nods his head and smiles.

" Can we get Emma a present that I can give her when she's born?", He asks. I nod my head.

" Of course we can. Now, you go to sleep. Just think, the faster the days pass, the sooner your little sister will be here.", I tell him. He quickly shuts his eyes and I chuckle. I kiss his forehead and head out of his room. I shut his light off but leave his door open. He doesn't like it closed.

I go into Ana and I's room and change into a pair of sweatpants. Ana is sitting up in bed with a book on her belly, reading quietly. Her eyes shift up and she smiles at me. I lay in bed next to her and caress her stomach. There's a series of taps against my palm that have me smiling from ear to ear. I'm going to meet this little person soon. Ana sighs and puts her hand on top of mine.

" You've woken her up. She was being so calm.", Ana pouts. I laugh and kiss the side of her stomach.

" She knows who her daddy is. She's not even born yet and she's a daddy's girl.", I look into Ana's eyes and fall in love with her even more.

" She definitely does and she loves her Daddy.", Ana says quietly.

" Her daddy loves her as well. Do you know who else her daddy loves?", I whisper. I'm still staring into Ana's eyes.

" Who?", she questions.

" Her daddy loves her big brother...But her daddy also loves...He loves her mommy.", I say. Tears fill Ana's eyes.

" Well luckily, her mommy loves her big brother and...Her mommy loves her daddy. More than she ever thought possible.", Tears spill from Ana's eyes. I sit up and wipe them away. I press my lips to hers and kiss her softly.

" I love you so much. I have since the day you walked into my office.", I brush the hair out of her eyes.

" I love you too. Ever since the first day.", She smiles brightly and presses her lips against mine. I look down and see our daughter going haywire. I chuckle and press my hand where the kicks are.

" Emma Jayde Grey, you go to sleep. Mommy needs rest and she can't do that with you having soccer practice in there.", I say to Ana's stomach. I feel a hard kick against my palm and then she calms down. Not much but enough. My stubborn little girl, my princess, my little monkey. I can't wait to hold her and kiss her. I can't wait to be her Daddy.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, Carson had a little breakdown. Review your thoughts?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Baby bag and Ana's bag- packed. Car seat- installed. Nursery-finished. Clothes and blankets-washed and folded. Baby- not quite yet.

Ana is six days overdue. She's uncomfortable and cranky, not that I blame her. Carson is the exception to that. She never allows herself to be cranky around him. She makes time everyday for cuddling and activities together. In fact, Carson helps her try to induce labor. They go on walks outside, bounce on exercise balls and have spicy food eating contests. None of it has worked. Emma is refusing to come out. We go to the doctor in three days if Ana hasn't gone into labor. They'll admit and induce her. So in three days or less, I'm going to be holding Emma in my arms. I walk into Ana and I's bedroom to find Ana laying down and Carson talking to her stomach.

" Emma, this is your big brother. You need to come out. My cast comes off in two weeks and I got pink for you! I'm going to be mad at you if you don't come soon. I still love you though. You just really need to be born. If you come soon, I have a present for you. I picked it out. I think you'll like it. But you need to come home to get it. I love you.", he kisses Ana's stomach and sits up. He blushes as he sees me standing in the doorway watching him.

" She needed to hear that. Maybe now she'll grace us with her presence.", I go and sit on the bed with my family. I sigh happily. My family. It seems unreal.

" Dad, why won't she come out? Is she scared?", Carson asks. He's always so curious.

" She's being stubborn. She likes how warm and comfy her current room is. Little does she know, she has a comfy room out here too. I don't think she's scared, she just doesn't want to come out.", I laugh. Carson groans.

" I'm gonna really have to watch her. She's gonna be the death of me!", he says dramatically. Ana presses her lips together in an attempt to keep her giggles in.

" Alright little man. It's bedtime. Give your mother and Emma a kiss and then off to bed. I'll be in to read you a story soon.", I ruffle his hair. He grins and nods his head.

" Night Mommy, night Emma.", He quickly kisses Ana on the lips and on the stomach. He darts off to his room and I chuckle.

" Go tuck our son in and then come to bed.", Ana kisses my lips and pushes me away playfully. I grin and head to Carson's room. He's laying on his bed, holding a picture frame. I sit next to him on the bed and take the frame from his hands. It's the most recent ultrasound picture of Emma. He's such a loving older brother.

" I can't wait to meet her.", He whispers.

" Neither can I. She'll be here soon though.", I kiss his forehead. I place the frame on his bedside table and start reading his favorite book. He falls asleep halfway through and light snores fill the room. I kiss his cheek and head back to my room.

Ana's already asleep so I quietly and gently climb in next to her. I'm not tired so I decided to use this quiet time to think. I can't wait to meet Emma. Though at the same time, I'm worried something will happen. I know they'll be fine, but I love Ana and Emma too much for anything to happen to them. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I wonder what she'll look like. Me? Ana? A perfect mix? I hope she get's Ana's eyes and flawless skin. Actually, I hope she's a carbon copy of Ana. If she isn't, I won't love her any less. She'll still be perfect.

Elena enters my mind. She was sentenced to fifteen years in prison. When the baby was born, he went straight to his father. Elena signed the divorce papers as soon as she got served with them. She also signed away her rights to Carson. I've decided that when I ask Ana to marry me, I'll ask if she wants to adopt Carson and officially make him her son. I was a jackass. Not only to Elena but to Ana too. Before Emma was conceived I was just leading them both on. I was being a selfish bastard. I can't regret it though. It led me to where I am today. I can't regret cheating on Elena. Ana and I made Emma that way. It exposed Elena for being a pedophile and for cheating on me.

I slowly drift off to sleep. My dreams filled with family events. My children's laughter. My Ana's beautiful smile. A huge engagement ring. A beautiful wedding. Signed adoption papers. My future plays out in my dreams and even if it doesn't turn out exactly like that, I'm still anxious for it. I want that. I'm stuck in dream land when I faintly hear my name being called. Three, four times. My dream land starts shaking. Suddenly my eyes snap open and I see Ana leaning over me, shaking me and calling my name.

" Christian, you need to wake up.", Ana shakes me. I groan and rub my eyes. I look at the clock, 3:41 am. What the hell? Please let it not be another craving.

" What's wrong?", my voice is filled with sleep.

" It's time. My water broke and I'm having contractions.", Ana takes a deep breath and grabs the side of her stomach. It takes me a minute to register to her words. I suddenly realize that our bed is wet. I look down and my eyes go wide.

HOLY FUCK! EMMA'S COMING!

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, the baby is coming! Review your thoughts?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I rush around the house. I put the bags in the car. I call my mom to come over to stay with Carson. We call all the family. Ana changes into dry clothes and I change into more appropriate clothes. I call the hospital to let them know we're on our way. I ask Ana if she wants anything to eat before we head to the hospital and she tells me it's too early for her to eat, her stomach isn't awake.

We decided not to wake Carson up. Odds are it's going to be awhile until Ana can even start pushing and Carson is impatient. If we told him Ana was in labor, he'd expect the baby as soon as we got there. My mom is going to bring him up to the hospital instead of taking him to school. Ana and I figured he could skip so he could meet his baby sister.

Ana's contractions are fifteen minutes apart. She's decided that she wants an all natural birth, drug free. I told her that I agree with whatever she chooses even if she changes her mind. Elena was doped up when Carson was born. I honestly don't know how she could push. She couldn't breast feed him since she had so many drugs in her system. Ana doesn't want to risk anything happening to Emma.

An hour later, we're set up in the hospital. Ana is three centimeters dilated. There's a fetal heart monitor strapped to her stomach, an iv in her hand and she's wearing a hospital gown. The nurse recommended for Ana to walk around but Ana says she needs to sleep. I nap with her and we wake up at nine am. The doctor says Ana is only five centimeters dilated. They check the baby's heart rate and Ana's blood pressure. Everything is good. The doctors say that once she hits six centimeters, things should quicken up.

It's now currently three pm. Ana hasn't progressed at all. We're stuck at a standstill. Our doctor comes in and looks at the baby's heart rate and frowns. She checks Ana's blood pressure and dilation. She sighs and runs a hand over her face.

" Ok, so the baby's heart rate is declining. Ana, you're blood pressure is higher than I'd like it to be and you're just not dilating. I'm giving it half an hour. If nothing improves, I'm going to prep you for the OR. We have to get the baby out or we risk stillbirth.", the doctor warns us. Ana and I look at each other. Tears fall from her eyes. I kiss her forehead and nod at the doctor. She leaves to give us privacy. The next half hour passes slowly. The doctor comes in and looks over everything. She gives us a sad, apologetic look and shakes her head.

" The baby's heart rate hasn't improved and you're blood pressure has spiked. I'm going to send down a couple nurses to get you prepped. Christian, you need to get into some scrubs. What's going to happen is, you will be given an epidural and local anesthetic. That will numb your abdomen. You'll feel slight pressure. The whole operation should only take about forty five minutes max. I'm going to go get those nurses. They'll give you scrubs Christian.", she leaves and I look at Ana. She's crying. I wipe away her tears.

I tell her how much I love her and that in less than an hour we'll have our daughter. The nurses come in and hand me the scrubs. They take Ana to pre-op as I change into the scrubs. I meet them down there and they've already given her the epidural. They'll administer the anesthetic in the operating room. We're inside the operating room in ten minutes. There's a curtain so Ana can't see what's going on. I'm able to look around it. They sterilize Ana's abdomen and give her the anesthetic. They ask if she can feel them touching around where she'll get her incision and she tells them no. I look into Ana's eyes the whole time. The doctor warns Ana about feeling a lot of pressure. She gasps a little. I look quickly on the other side of the curtain and our baby is halfway out. They're unwrapping her cord from her neck. I look back to Ana and kiss her lightly, telling her beautiful out baby is. Suddenly the room is filled with a piercing wail. My daughter.

They call me over and let me cut her cord. Tears fall down my face. They quickly clean her off and hand her to me. I take her over to see Ana. Ana smiles brightly and kisses Emma's cheek. The nurse takes the baby from me to do all her tests and measure her length and weight. They quickly finish up with Ana and we're sent to recovery. There, the nurse enters with our little girl. They cleaned her up a little bit and put a diaper on her.

" This little princess was twenty inches long and weighed eight pounds twelve ounces.", the nurse hands her to Ana. Emma is swaddled in the standard newborn blanket and has a tiny white cap on her head. Ana and I peek under and see that our daughter is completely bald. Though due to her being a c-section baby, her head is normal shaped. The nurse notices us looking and winks at us.

" C-section babies are always cuter. Plus, she won't be hungry for a little while. Vaginally delivered babies are often hungry earlier than C-section babies. Congratulations, you two have a beautiful daughter.", She waves as she exits the room. They move us to a suite. About twenty minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Carson peeks his head in. We smile brightly at him. He walks in nervously. I pick him up and put him on the edge of the bed. He stares at Emma in Ana's arms. We anxiously wait for him to say something. He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. Ana and I are both shocked and worried. We look at each other, down at Emma and then towards the door. What just happened?

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, Emma's born! Review your thoughts please?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Our fears are suddenly gone when Carson runs back into the room with a stuffed animal in his hand he lets me put him back on the bed. I recognize the toy. It's the toy that Carson picked out to give to Emma when he met her. He leans forward and kisses Emma on the forehead.

" She's pretty. I love her.", he whispers. A tear falls down Ana's face.

" She is pretty. Do you want to hold her?", I ask him. He looks at me with eyes and then back to his sister.

" Can I? I- I don't wanna drop her.", he says. I nod my head and carefully transfer Emma from Ana's arms to Carson's. I let my hand rest under Emma's head while she's in Carson's arms. He smiles widely and kisses her again.

Over the next day, our room is a revolving door of guests. My parents are in love with Emma and Ana. Ana's parents are infatuated with their granddaughter. Carson demands at least fifteen minutes of cuddle time with his little sister. He gets upset when Emma starts to fuss as she gets hungry. Everyone quietly leaves as Ana feeds Emma. Carson stays though and looks a little grossed out.

" Mommy...What is she doing?", he asks disgusted. Ana giggles.

" She's eating, she drinks milk for awhile. She doesn't have the appetite for mac and cheese just yet.", Ana tells him.

" B-but why is she eating...Your boobie?", he whispers the last part. I have to clamp my mouth shut to keep from laughing.

" That's where she gets milk from Sweetie. Most babies are breast fed.", She smiles at him. She keeps herself calm so she doesn't embarrass him.

" Did I get milk from my Mom Elena?", he asks me. I shake my head sadly.

" No, she didn't feel comfortable. You were fed with a bottle and formula.", I tell him.

" That's ok, I don't want my mouth on her boobie anyway.", he shrugs. I can't hold my laughter in this time. I kiss his head and ruffle his hair.

Ana has to stay in the hospital for two days. When those two days are up, Carson helps us get Emma into her going home outfit. It's a little light gray sleeper with white dots and little ballet slippers on it. I put her pacifier clip onto her outfit gently and slip the pacifier into her mouth. Ana puts her little cap with a bow on it on her and asks Carson to help with her mittens. He looks at them confused.

" Why does she need mittens? It's not snowing.", he states. Ana smiles and picks up on of Emma's hands.

" Emma's nails are a little bit sharp. She could accidentally scratch her face and we don't want that.", Ana explains to him. Carson slips one mitten onto his little sister's hand and then the other.

" Can I do the clips on the car seat?", he asks us. We nod our heads. I carefully pick Emma up, supporting her head with my fingers and gently lay her into the car seat. I pull her tiny arms through the straps and bring Carson over. I tell him to be careful and not to accidentally pinch Emma's skin. His hands shake as he locks the car seat straps. Ana tucks Emma's blanket around her and we're ready to go. The nurse gives Carson a sucker for being a good helper. He says that he's not a helper he's just a big brother. The nurse melts at his words and then wheels Ana out of the room. I'd taken the bags down to the car earlier. I carry Emma's car seat in one hand and hold Carson's hand with the other. I look down at Carson and I get a good look at what he's wearing. He's in all blue. His shirt though says 'I'm the big brother'. It's adorable.

Ana sits in the backseat between Emma and Carson just in case Emma starts crying on the way home. Our family has decided to let us relax and adjust to being home with the new baby. They're going to come over tomorrow for a little start of summer, welcome home barbeque. The doctor said as long as we lather Emma up with sunscreen and make sure she isn't too hot, she can go outside. We pull up to the house and Carson helps me bring in all the bags. Ana isn't allowed to lift anything heavier than Emma and she's not allowed to climb stairs. I take the baby inside and leave her in her car seat. I tell Carson to stay there and watch her for a minute. I carry Ana up our porch steps and set her down once we're inside. She bends down and unbuckles the baby. She pulls Emma out and walks over to the couch. Carson rushes to his room to put away the stuff he brought. I give Ana the baby's blanket and set the diaper bag right next to the couch. I go and unpack quickly.

We spend the day cooing over Emma. We decided to start Emma's tummy time and laid her belly down on a blanket on the floor. Carson thought she'd be lonely so he laid on his stomach in front of her and made funny faces at her. It wasn't long before Emma fell asleep though. Carson kisses her head and carefully stands up, not wanting to wake her. I go and make lunch for us all and then feel bad because we need to wake Emma up to eat. Carson runs down the stairs when he hears Emma start crying. He glares at me and Ana. I'm proud of him, he's an amazing big brother already.

" Why did you wake her up? That's mean.", he crosses his arms over his chest. Ana chuckles and pats the seat next to her.

" Babies have to eat every couple of hours. Even if it means waking them up. We don't want her to be hungry.", Ana explains as Emma latches on. Carson strokes her cheek with his finger. Emma bring her hand up and grabs onto it. We'd taken her mittens off and clipped her finger nails. I call Carson to come get his lunch he kisses Emma's cheek quickly and runs to get his food. I bring Ana's to the couch, not wanting her to have to move around as much. Carson tries to eat in the living room but he's messy sometimes and I don't want to clean up stains today. My family is perfect, I can't wait to see what the future holds.

 **~!~**

 **Soo, Carson is completely in love with Emma. There are pictures of Emma and Carson on my polyvore. The link to my profile is in my bio. Review your thoughts?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I forgot how exhausting newborns were. Emma is no exception. Ana and I were up with her six times last night. Three were for feedings, two diaper changes and one cuddling session. Luckily Carson didn't hear her. I cook breakfast for Carson. Ana feeds the baby. Our family is due around noon, so I need to go to the store to buy some barbeque necessities. Plus I need to buy some baby sunblock. The good shit, not the stuff that wears off in an hour.

" Dad, can I go with you to the store?", Carson asks me. He's still in his pajamas.

" Sure, as your mother if she wants to go.", I tell him. He runs off to talk to Ana. She comes back with Carson and Emma five minutes later.

" We'll go with you. I just need to change her and get her dressed. You wanna help little man?", she turns to Carson. He nods and runs to the nursery where all Emma's clothes are. We dress her up in a little pink headband with a bow, a pink ladybug romper and pink ladybug shoes. My daughter looks adorable. We slip a pacifier in her mouth and then buckle her into her car seat. I lock her car seat into the base in the car. Ana sits in the front seat today. I look in the rear-view mirror and see Carson making funny faces at Emma. Emma watches with curiosity. She can't smile yet but my little girl will learn soon.

When we get to the store, we put Emma's car seat in the cart. Carson holds Ana's hand through the store as we pick up things we need. Emma falls asleep halfway through our shopping trip. Carson begs for cookies and sugary cereals. We let him have one package of cookies but he's only allowed two a day. As we shop, people comment on how adorable our children are and I can't help but agree with them. We have the two most gorgeous children. Emma starts fussing though, so Ana pulls her out of the car seat and hands her to me. She's only three days old but she is a daddy's girl. Ana pushes the cart and Carson holds onto the side while I carry Emma. I gently pat her butt with one hand while holding her head with the other.

We check out and I gently put Emma back in her car seat. She is not happy about it and screams almost the whole way home. Carson plugs his fingers in his ears. He frowns and looks at the baby. I rush home and pull Emma out of her car seat. She nuzzles her head into my shirt and stops crying. All of us let out a deep breath. My baby girl does not like not getting what she wants. We get the baby inside and put her in her rock n play sleeper. It's like a bouncer but it dips in. It'll keep her head supported. Luckily she's exhausted from the crying so she falls asleep almost as soon as I lay her down in it. I then bring in the groceries and out them in the fridge.

Our family slowly starts to arrive and hog my daughter. Carson gets cranky because she's his sister and he isn't getting his cuddle time with her. Ana steals her to feed her and lather her up with sunscreen. Carson has tummy time with her after she's been fed, burped and changed. After tummy time, we take her outside with the rest of the family. They all coo over her. Carson plays on his playground while I cook the food.

Our family leaves around three pm. Ana and I sit on the couch with Carson while Emma naps. He's slowly dozing off. We'll wake him up in half an hour so he isn't up all night. I pick him up and carry him to his bed. I remember putting him into his crib when he was Emma's age. He was colicky and hated being in it. He'd scream and cry until one of us, usually me would walk around with him. He was a difficult baby but I wouldn't change it for the world. He's perfect. I'm excited to see what he'll do when he's older.

I sit awake that night. Emma is on my bare chest and Ana lays next to me. Carson is sleeping in his room. I never imagined my life would be like this. I thought Carson would be my only child and that I'd be tied to Elena for the rest of my life. When I met Ana, she captured my heart the moment I met her. She gave me a beautiful little girl and a happy family. I wouldn't trade her for the world. I love her too much to hurt her and if I ever did, I'd make myself suffer. She became my son's mother when she didn't have to. She put up with the drama surrounding our relationship. I can never thank her enough for sticking with me. For not leaving when things got tough.

The future will no doubt be a happy one as long as Ana is in my life. She is the thing we were missing. She's my heart. I'd do anything for her. Carson finally has a mother who takes care of him. He has a little sister whom he adores. My little monkey. She's so beautiful. She's the vision of health and beauty. My daughter will want for nothing. My family will want for nothing. I will take care of them until I am dead and god knows I'll try way after that. My family is everything.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo...Last official chapter. I will however post an epilogue. I'm going to be uploading a new story soon as well. Review your thoughts?!**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **~10 YEARS LATER~**

The yard is filled with people. Thinking of the reason brings tears to my eyes. My oldest child's graduation. Carson was Valedictorian for his class. I had never been more proud of him than when he told us. Carson not only held a 4.6 GPA but was also the school's starting quarterback, the baseball teams main pitcher and he had a job and a pregnant girlfriend. My son is one of the most responsible people I know.

Carson's girlfriend, Kate was six weeks pregnant when they got together. They got together at the beginning of the school year his senior year. He treated that baby like it was his own before it was even born. Ana repeatedly told him how proud she was. Plus she was in love with that baby the moment he told us. Carson's son was born two weeks before graduation. The baby had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He was beautiful and all the Greys fell in love with him, Patrick Conner Grey.

When Emma was four, Ana got pregnant again but with twins. Two rambunctious boys. Christian James Grey or as we call him, Jamie was born first weighing four pounds six ounces. Then came our youngest, Taylor Carrick Grey weighing three pounds twelve ounces. Emma was extremely jealous of them. She'd cry whenever we'd have to take care of the boys. Luckily though, Carson helped her get over it.

" Christian, Jamie is trying to climb up the tree. Can you please go get him?", Ana begs. She's holding a muddy Taylor in her arms. He grins his dimpled grin at me and starts wiggling around. Like I said, the boys are rambunctious. Emma is playing with her cousins on the playground being the good child. Carson is sitting with Kate, a sleeping Patrick in his arms. I smile at the scenes around me. I wouldn't change any of it.

Ana comes out of the house with a clean Taylor. I'm holding Jamie in my arms. My boys are already six, my monkey is ten and my first born is eighteen. Where did the time go? It seems like just yesterday I was bringing a colicky Carson home from the hospital. Or I was meeting Ana for the first time. Then my daughter and sons were born. I wish I had more time with them. They're all growing up so fast. I'm a fucking grandpa. Sure Patrick isn't my grandson biologically but Ana isn't Carson's biological mother and they aren't any less family. She's his mother and he's her son. There's no in betweens. Ana let's Taylor run around and walks over to Carson. She takes Patrick from his arms. Carson smiles at his mother.

The party ends a couple hours later. Carson and Kate put the baby to bed. Ana and I tuck in Emma and the twins. We all head to bed. I hold Ana close and kiss her forehead. She rubs her hand up and down my chest. I love the quiet peaceful moments like these with my wife. Nothing but silence surrounding us. Ana sighs and looks up at me.

" We need to talk.", she says nervously. I look down at her with a frown on my face.

" What's wrong?", I ask quietly. She looks at her hands and then back at me.

" I um...I'm pregnant. I missed a pill when Jamie and Taylor had food poisoning. I'm twelve weeks.", She lets tears fall down her face. I smile brightly at her and kiss her. Sure it's not an ideal time to be having another baby. I mean, we have a grandchild. But I love this baby already. I can't wait for the late night feedings and the cuddle times with the baby. I kiss Ana hard and place my hand on her stomach.

" I love you so much. I can't wait until we can meet our baby.", I whisper. She smiles and cuddles back into me. My life is perfect. My family is perfect. Things are where they were always meant to be. My wife, daughter, sons, grandson and unborn baby are my everything. They always will be.

 **~!~**

 **Soo, that's it! Fifty Shades of Affairs is finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review your thoughts?!**


End file.
